


Miracle On Apocalypse Street

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Christmas from before is a distant memory but Negan’s intent on showing you his holiday spirit.





	Miracle On Apocalypse Street

The world ended. At first, everything had been confusing and frightening - they herded people into gated communities and tried to play off that everything was going to be fine. But it was a lie. The governments fell, the world was lost and you were alone.

Until you found Negan.

Your first companions had fallen and you were taken by another group, who kept you safe for a while. Eventually, you found a new community, a place called Hilltop that was run by man you found to be unpleasant and although you were safe and fed, you still felt lost.

Then he came and the world changed again. For you, at least.

Negan was powerful. He knew how to keep people alive and in return, he asked for loyalty. It wasn’t hard and even though the Sanctuary was less aesthetically pleasing than the Hilltop, the benefits far outweighed the dismal landscape. Here, you belonged.

The door of your bedroom opened quietly shortly after the sun fell. You were occupied, repairing clothes like you liked to do. In the aftermath of the apocalypse, utilizing skills from your old life had been impossible - there wasn’t a need for bloggers and authors in this world, although you still liked to tell stories to the children at the Sanctuary - and you’d been forced to learn new ones.

Now, you sewed and recycling old clothing brought back by scouts. Despite the protection and privilege being Negan’s provided, you weren’t the type to lounge around doing nothing while others worked.

“Hey, doll,” came the familiar drawl and you looked up from your sewing, smiling fondly at the Sanctuary’s leader as he waltzed into your room like he owned it. Which, he did, but that wasn’t the point. Negan was all cock-and-swagger; he’d been that way since you’d first laid eyes on him. “How was your day?”

“Good,” you replied, reciprocating when he leaned down to kiss you. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Negan chuckled, resting Lucille by the door and unzipping his jacket. “What can I say?” he waited as you moved your things, making a space for him on the bed, “I missed my baby girl.”

Rolling your eyes, you giggled when he instantly pushed you onto your back, kissing a path along your jaw. “You’re insufferable.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Any further conversation was paused as Negan pressed his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. He licked into your mouth, teasing your tongue with his and you couldn’t help but moan against him. One of his hands pressed up underneath your top and you whimpered into his mouth when his fingers grazed the underside of your bare breast.

“I thought,” you pulled back from him, barely able to meet his eyes, “you were going to be somewhere else tonight.”

Negan raised an eyebrow, looking down at you, his fingers still caressing your breast through your top and you sucked in a breath as his thumb brushed your hardening nipple. “Where else would I be?” You swallowed, biting your bottom lip at the feel of his thumb, the pad rough over your sensitive flesh. Humming in amusement, Negan dragged your top up to expose your breasts to the cool air, moaning when he saw them dusky and dark with arousal.

“Negan…”

“I’ve told you before,” he grunted, leaning down to take the nipple he wasn’t playing with into his mouth, sucking it hard before releasing it with a wet pop, “they’re a front. You’re my girl.” You gasped and arched up when he repeated the action, dragging his teeth across the swollen bud. “Now, you gonna be good for Daddy?”

The subject of his “wives” was dropped in favor of Negan’s tongue teasing your breasts and you let him continue, whimpering at exactly the right moment to make him groan. His hands wandered, pulling your shirt over your head entirely, shifting so his larger body covers yours.

“You know what today is?” he murmured, lifting his mouth back to yours and you shook your head. Keeping a calendar hardly seemed worth doing when the day of the week didn’t matter. You knew it was sometime in December but that was about it. “Christmas Eve.”

“Hmmm,” you stroked a hand down his face, feeling the stubble underneath your palm, “and what does that mean?”

Negan shrugged lazily, pressing his lips to yours again, catching your bottom lip between his teeth. “Didn’t you ever like Christmas when you were a kid, darlin’?”

“Yeah,” you replied, gasping as he kissed his way down your body, cupping your breasts and pressing his face between them. His beard scratched your skin with the most delicious burn and you curled your fingers through his short hair, holding him in place as he worshiped your nipples with his tongue, groaning the whole time. “But then the world ended.”

“And?”

Giggling, you propped yourself up on your elbows and looking down at him. Negan gazed back up with his chin against your navel. “I don’t see any Christmas spirit around here. Tomorrow is just business as usual.”

“You haven’t been outside today, have you?”

“No.”

He laughed, getting up off of the bed. “Put your shirt back on.”

Disappointment filled your expression. “What?”

“And get that sweater you made.”

“Negan -”

Negan looked back at you, his hand on the door. “C’mon. I got a hell of a surprise for you.”

*****

You were shivering the second you stepped out of your relatively warm room. “Jeez, it’s never this cold.” Negan chuckled and slung his arm around your shoulder. “Did you turn the heat off?”

“Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘p’. “It’s just real cold outside.” Leading you down the stairs, you passed a few of the men, noticing Dwight and Simon loitering by the bay doors, smoking and wearing huge coats. A freezing wind caught hold and you sheltered in Negan’s embrace, frowning as you saw whisps of white flowing through the entrance.

“Is that -”

“Yup.”

Your eyes went wide as he continued toward the door, passing by Simon and Dwight who moved back out of respect. Out in the moonlit yard, white covered everything and some of the Sanctuary children were playing, throwing snowballs at the walkers chained to the perimeter.

Holding out your hand, you moved from Negan’s embrace to feel the cold flakes lining the metal rails, watching it melt in your hand and turn your skin a different shade with the chill. “This…”

“A Christmas miracle, huh?” Dwight piped up, grinning as he took a drag from his cigarette. His face was flushed red, highlighting the ugly scars on his forehead and cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen real snow.”

“Me either,” Simon drawled.

Negan’s hand was on your hip and he stood beside you, taking hold of your freezing hand to warm it up. “Whaddya think, princess? Feel a little more like Christmas now?”

“Yeah,” you smiled, turning to face him. “Might have to make a few more sweaters.” The joke prompted him to laugh as he leaned in to kiss you, his lips feeling warmer than usual against yours. Your nose was beginning to go numb and you shivered violently. “We should go back inside,” you murmured against his mouth, touching his cheek with your cold fingers, “before I turn into a popsicle.”

“Need me to warm you up?” he teased, running his hands down your arms and you shuddered, nodding. Taking your hand, Negan pulled you from the rails, leading you back past Dwight and Simon. “Spread the word. No one works tomorrow. It’s a holiday, after all.”

The two men nodded and you giggled when Negan tugged you toward the stairs, back up to the bedroom. It felt far warmer inside your little room now you’d felt the cold outside and it didn’t take long for you to be back in your shirtless state. You stood as Negan knelt in front of you, unbuttoning your pants and dragging them down your legs.

“Hmmm, definitely need to warm you up,” he muttered, nose pressed to your belly, “inside and out.”

You whimpered, carding your fingers through his hair, meeting him in a passionate kiss. He pushed you back, allowing you a second to step out of your pants so you didn’t break your neck. Your arms were pulling at his clothes and Negan broke from your mouth, tearing his shirt over his head.

“On the bed, princess,” he growled, grasping your chin between two fingers, “show Daddy that pretty pink cunt.”

Stepping backward, you sat on the edge of the bed, keeping your gaze on Negan’s as he watched you, unbuttoning his pants slowly. You laid back, lifting your feet to prop them on the edge of the mattress, spreading your thighs to give him the display he wanted.

“You like that?” you asked, draping one hand between your legs, dragging your fingertips over your swollen pink skin. “Daddy?”

Negan groaned, moving toward you, kicking his pants off as he went. “You’re a dirty girl, Y/N.”

“Only for you.”

His body covered yours, words ignored in favor of deep kisses, your sounds echoing his as you connected. Fisting his cock, Negan pressed the tip to your entrance, encountering little resistance as he slid inside you, filling you completely.

Slow, shallow thrusts made you whine needily - the angle at the edge of the bed made it difficult for anything more with Negan’s feet still on the floor. He laughing at your impatience, keeping to his teasingly slow love-making until you were panting and begging for more.

“You want me to fuck you, princess?” You nodded listlessly in response and he pulled back, withdrawing from you completely. “On your knees, I’ll give you want you want.”

It didn’t take a second command to have you rolling onto your belly, further onto the bed to allow Negan to kneel behind you. He penetrated you again and your eyes almost crossed at the deep fill of his cock inside you.

With hard, brutal strokes, Negan slammed into you, dragging screams from your lips that bounced off the walls and mingled with the slick sound of your cunt swallowing his shaft over and over. His grunts grew louder as he went harder, faster, fingers digging into your ass as he chased his own climax through the aftershocks of yours.

When he came, you slumped forward, arching your back underneath him, taking him that little bit deeper; Negan groaned as his seed splashed against your cervix, warming you inside like he’d promised.

“I got you, doll,” he purred, nuzzling his nose against your back, reluctant to pull away. You sighed happily, closing your eyes for a moment, relishing the continued contact. It couldn’t last forever - he was rapidly softening inside you, his cum dribbling down your thighs, forcing him to pull away.

You retrieved your panties, sliding them on as Negan pulled his pants on, moving around to the other side of the bed. “You’re staying?” you asked, confused. Normally, he wouldn’t stay, leaving and sometimes returning when you were already asleep. You didn’t mind - he was a busy guy and you weren’t the center of the world.

“Of course,” he slipped into bed behind you, pulling you into his arms, “it’s Christmas, baby girl. I’m yours all night.”

A smile stretched across your lips and you curled into Negan’s chest, wrapping your arms around his waist. He chuckled in amusement, holding you tight and kissing the top of your head. “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas,” you whispered, kissing the spot above his heart.

“Your dream came true already,” he murmured, looking down at you, “or do I need to throw you out in the white stuff?” Giggling at his comment, you turned in his hold, squirming against him and making him groan. “Keep doin’ that an’ I ain’t gonna be fucking sleepin’, princess.”

You ceased your wiggling, sinking back into him, feeling his warm breath on the back of your neck. Slowly, your eyes closed and your breathing evened out, and Negan smiled when you started to snore softly.

“You’re all I want for Christmas,” he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into you, letting the warmth of your body heat lull him to sleep alongside you.

*****

Singing woke you. It didn’t take long to realize you were alone in the bed and you rolled over, sitting up just in time to see the door open. Negan waltzed in, tray in hand, smiling and singing ‘ _White Christmas_ ’. You blinked in confusion, staring at him as he shut the door and moved to your side, placing the tray on your lap.

“Now, we don’t have any bacon, which is a damn shame,” he started, “but we do have plenty’a chickens. And eggs. I found you some fresh fruit and Marsha down in the kitchens had some hot cocoa.”

“W-what is this?” you asked, still groggy from sleep. It was probably one of the best nights sleep you’d had since the apocalypse. “You…”

“Merry Christmas, beautiful,” Negan drawled, sitting at the end of the bed. “You gonna eat up so I can spend the rest of the day spoiling you?”

The confusion you were feeling only escalated - he rarely spent more than a few hours by your side and now he was bringing you breakfast after staying with you all night? And intending on spending the whole day with you? “Negan, I don’t understand. You’re… we’re not exclusive.”

“Not to them,” he murmured, placing one hand on your thigh, sliding closer to you and you couldn’t help your body’s reaction to his touch. “But me and you? It’s kismet, baby girl, and I’m not about to give that up.” A grin stretched across his face, patting your thigh. “Now, eat up.”

“How do you intend to  _spoil_  me?” you asked, picking up the fork from the tray and shoveling the scrambled eggs onto it. It wasn’t like you remembered; the eggs were most likely made with powdered milk so there was a slightly off taste but it was overall, delicious. The seasoning probably helped.

“That’s for me to know,” Negan chuckled, “and you to find out.”


End file.
